


Doctor and Nurse

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [50]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Catheters, Doctor/Nurse, F/M, Omorashi, Penile enhancement, Roleplay, Vaginal Sex, among other things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Lettuce and Pai give each other exams.





	Doctor and Nurse

They plan this out ahead of time, the two of them deciding on outfits and discussing what they will be doing. Both of them are planners, and both of them like to discuss things thoroughly. Even so, despite all the planning, when it actually happens, neither of them have any intention of breaking character or talking things over then. Better to get that out of the way beforehand, to make things all the more pleasurable later.  
They use an examination room in the lab that Pai, funded by Ryou, uses for his experimentation. He is waiting for her in a white lab coat when Lettuce enters the room. Her outfit consists of a pale pink nurse’s uniform, one with such a short skirt that it barely allows for modesty, with white thigh highs clinging to her legs. Not a fairly accurate outfit for a nurse, Pai noted once, but one that he preferred nonetheless. Human or alien, it seemed that some preferences were universal, though he doubts he could do any sort of study to prove that.  
Whatever the case, she enters the room, looking the perfect blend of adorable, sexy, and professional in her very unprofessional costume. “Good evening, Nurse Lettuce,” he greets her, his voice almost detached.  
“Good evening, Dr. Pai,” she replies, a little meekly, as if she’s a shy nurse, somewhat intimidated by the doctor she works with.  
“You know what we’re here for, yes?”  
“Of course.”  
“Excellent. I can think of no nurse more capable to assist me in such important tasks,” he replies. “Now, if you’re ready…”  
Nodding, she goes to fetch a pair of latex gloves, snapping them onto either hand before unzipping his pants so that she can examine his genitals. While she goes through the proper procedures, ever the realist in her roleplay, she takes notes and ensures that all is as it should be, before she begins measuring both the length and the girth of his now-erect penis.  
“You’re a perfectly healthy male,” she tells him, and then blushes. “And, might I add, rather well-endowed.”  
Pai nods, and says, “As expected. Do you have anything else you need to check out?”  
“I believe that’s it.”  
“Excellent work, Nurse Lettuce. Now, onto the next task for the night. Are you ready to help me test out the experimental male enhancement formula that I’ve been working on? As you know, that examination was only a preliminary to the experiment.”  
“Yes, of course.”  
“Then you may proceed.”  
Lettuce goes to get the jar that she knows contains the formula that he has been working out, and, using a gloved hand, she extracts some from the jar, and applies the rather thick cream to his penis and scrotum. Immediately, before her very eyes, he begins to grow, the size of his member increasing in a way that she wouldn’t have believed to be possible before she met him. Her eyes widen at the sudden increase in size, and, when Pai sees this, he cups her cheek in his hand, asking, “What do you think of the results, Nurse Lettuce?”  
Blushing at his words and at what she is about to admit, she says, “I am both intimidated and filled with anticipation at the thought of that going inside me, Doctor Pai.”  
“Now, then,” he says, stepping back and carrying on, business as usual, “why don’t you take fresh measurements for comparison?”  
Lettuce, still blushing all the while, takes new notes on his size, noting the difference, and when she is done, he says, “It’s time for your exam. Are you ready, Nurse Lettuce?”  
Her blush deepens even more at that, but she nods, hopping up onto the exam table for him. She lays back, and he puts her legs up in stirrups, pushing up her skirt to reveal the side tying panties that she is wearing.  
“Thank you for making things as convenient as possible,” he says, before reaching down to untie both sides and remove her panties. Once he has them out of the way, he puts on his own pair of gloves so that he can begin Lettuce’s examination. He uses a speculum to spread her so that he can get a good look, and he comments, “Well, everything looks to be perfectly healthy. In fact, it’s a rather pretty pink color...you know, you’re showing signs of arousal right now.” She blushes even harder, if possible, at his words. Sometimes she loses herself so much in the nature of the game that she forgets that she is supposed to be turned on, and that she isn’t being discovered in an indecent situation by a colleague.  
He leaves her spread wide as he goes to press on her clitoris, and when she lets out a loud, almost shameless moan, he comments, “You don’t appear to have any sensitivity issues there. That was quite a strong reaction.” At this point, she isn’t sure that she can blush any harder than she already is, but Pai has already moved on, to the next phase of his exam.  
Locating her urethra, he prepares a dual-line catheter and inserts into her bladder with all the skill of an experienced professional. First, he drains the contents of her bladder into a collection bag, and, once she is completely empty, he removes it, setting aside and informing her that he will be using it for a urine test at a later time.  
After that, he connects the catheter to a bottle of sterile saline, letting it flow into, and out of, Lettuce’s bladder until the line is ran clear. Then, he closes the out line, using the fluid to fill her bladder to the same level it was before he emptied it. For a moment, he does nothing else, just making her hold that, before he drains it all out and fills her again, this time slightly more than before. Pai repeats this process several times, and, every time, he gives her a little more liquid than before, increasing the amount that she is holding as he goes. It isn’t so bad at first, just a fresh sensation of fullness that comes and goes, but then, the more he adds and the more he empties, the more it teases her with that emptiness, until finally, she can barely take it whenever he refills her bladder.  
Each time he fills her now, he triggers the urge for her to pee, so each time he empties her, it is almost orgasmic, only for the feeling of fullness to return. It gets to where the time that she has to hold it like agony, but the feeling of relief is amazing, until she is begging him not to fill her any further. She is able to hold 2000mL due to her hydrokinesis, and she doesn’t think she can handle it if he goes past that point.  
Though she tries to communicate that to him, he ignores her, and begins using a pump to handle the higher volume of liquid, and even when she tries to beg him not to make her have to hold it for a full minute each time, he still does not listen. He has always been a man of science first and foremost, and that is something she can’t help but admire about him. Even in their games like this, he has a goal in mind that goes beyond desire or play.  
He reaches 2800mL after what feels like an eternity, and he announces, “Well, you’ve passed your previous record, so we can safely say that some progress has been made. Now, let’s see if you can hold that for a minute.”  
The minute feels more like an hour to her, and she has never felt this full in her life, because she has never been this full in her life. Once the minute is up, she feels like crying from relief, but only asks, in a strained voice, “Are you done torturing me now, Doctor Pai?”  
“No, I don’t think so,” he says, and she can feel herself paling at his words. “I’d like to see if I can fill you all the way to 3 liters.”  
Lettuce is almost certain that she can’t handle that, but there is no talking her lover, her doctor, and her scientist out of such things once he’s set his mind to it, and the scientific part of her is so curious for answers that it feels like a craving, and she could never really turn his experiments down.  
Still, the idea fills her with a panic as she imagines her bladder literally bursting with all of that fluid, and she begins begging him for mercy, trying to convince him that she’s impressed him enough for one night, that they should save this experiment for next time, that this isn’t necessary for her examination, but all of her cries fall on completely deaf ears. Pai begins increasing her fluids either way, and she begs him for mercy all the while, though he has none.  
Fortunately, her fears prove to be false, as he manages to fill her all the way to three liters without incident. Then, he removes the catheter, telling her, “I would like for you to hold that liquid until you are able to empty into a toilet. Now, are you ready for your insemination?”  
While he speaks, he removes the speculum and caresses her bloated bladder, and she nods. Pai places his tip at her opening and only hesitates for a second before pushing forward, filling her in an instant, and only stopping once he is balls deep. She lets out a gasp at how quick and sudden he is, and at how his enhanced member stretches her. She had almost forgotten how much larger he is, but it is impossible to forget now that she can feel it for herself.  
“How do you like the results of the enhancement, Nurse Lettuce?” he asks. “What are your observations?”  
Lettuce is barely coherent in her response, babbling, “S-so much bigger, you’re so much bigger inside me, you’re so much thicker and-and longer, and...you’re so much deeper, I…” All the while, her bladder is jostled by every move he makes, even when not aimed directly at it, and it is impossible not to be aware of how distended the organ has become.  
While he pounds into her, he reaches up to remove her top, thanking her for wearing a bra that has its clasp at the front instead, saying, “You’ve made it so easy for me that I think we can knock out your breast examination while we’re at it as well.” He begins groping her then, fondling her breasts in turn, and teasing at her nipples, pleasuring her so much that she is weak, that she knows that her orgasm can’t be far off.  
But she holds out against her own desire to come, torn between waiting for him so that they can come together, and not coming at all, because she knows that if she does, she will lose all control of her bladder. In her current state, she isn’t sure if she could make it to a toilet either way, as she isn’t sure if she would be able to stand up at all, and walking seems like it would be impossible, with her bladder as full as it is. Still, she’s trying her best to hold out until he’s done with her, and she holds back her orgasm as well, her need for both kinds of relief so overwhelming that she can hardly stand it.  
Lettuce has never been this full before, and that thought keeps replaying in her mind every time she feels her bladder jostle. She’s never been this full in her life, and it’s far from the first time she’s thought that, because Pai has always pushed her limits. Still, she never thought that she would make it to this point, and she wonders if he will try to push her even further next time, and how far he thinks that they can go. She is equally excited and terrified of what her scientist lover has in store for her.  
For now, he begins to lose himself in his thrusts, and he grows sloppy and unfocused with fondling her breasts. He doesn’t lose his composure often, but it is in the final moments before his climax that he gets the closest to doing so, when Lettuce starts to notice his cold exterior start to slip away. Pai may not seem like a passionate man to most, but she has seen his passionate side and, though it is subtle, it is definitely there and she feels honored to be able to bring it out.  
“I’m...so close…” he gasps out, his voice sounding strained. His tone is always so even, almost emotionless, that hearing his breathy, strained voice is a rare delight for her. “I’m…” He trails off, unable to finish his sentence, and she can feel that he is speeding up, becoming more reckless with his movements. He’s going to come soon, and she knows it, and she isn’t sure how she’s going to hold out throughout, but still, she encourages him.  
“Please, go right ahead,” she cries out, urging him to finish. “Don’t forget that I’m protected by the special porpoise birth control that you created for me, Doctor Pai! Don’t forget that you can empty all of your seed into me without having to worry about getting me pregnant!” Her words of encouragement spur him on, and she can feel her own resolve crumbling now. She’s going to come when he does; she knows that she won’t be able to stop herself and she knows that, when that happens, she’s going to lose control of her over full bladder as well, and fail to meet the goal he set for her.  
She knows all of this, but still she urges him on, and still she allows her own resistance to fail, because she wants to come and she wants to relieve herself so badly now that she doesn’t care how it happens, even if it is at the cost of disappointing her doctor. “Just let it all out,” she encourages him, even knowing that she will be doing the same, but in a different way.  
When Pai does finally come, with one final thrust of his enhanced member, it is with a low groan, as he spills his seed inside of her. She isn’t sure, she can’t tell in the moment like this and tries to make a mental note to find out later, but she thinks that the volume of his semen has increased with his enhancement formula, because it certainly feels like there is more filling her than she is used to.  
And that is the last thing she is able to think or register before she is unable to hold back anymore, and her orgasm shakes her to her very core, spasms rocking through her pussy as she convulses around Pai’s member.  
And in that moment, all control over her bladder completely shatters, and she loses what little control she had left. The 3000 mL of saline that fills her comes gushing out, and not even having Pai inside of her is enough to stop it from spilling everywhere, soaking the exam table. It would make quite the mess on the floor if it weren’t for the fact that the exam table is equipped with a drainage system that manages to stop all of the liquid from escaping, and every last bit is drained successfully. Lettuce does not spill over onto the floor at all during the time that her bladder empties itself, though she and Pai do get rather wet in the process.  
She is so overwhelmed by relief and by the force of her orgasm that it is a very long time before she comes back to her senses, or even fully registers what has happened. For a while, she just lays back on the examination table, panting and staring up at the ceiling, closing her eyes from time to time just to try to clear her mind. It is, without a doubt, one of the most powerful orgasms she has ever experienced in her life, no doubt enhanced by Pai’s enhancements, and prolonged by the relief of emptying her throbbing bladder. She can barely register anything around her, and can barely even hear Pai as he struggles to catch his breath, having a fairly hard time coming down from his climax himself.  
Even he was not immune to the intensity, and it takes him a bit to recover as well. Once he has, and once he can see that she has recovered as well, he finally speaks to her. He pulls out of her, saying, “I think that some punishment is in order. After all, you failed to hold it...such a tragedy, since I was just about to let you go use the toilet.”  
“M-my apologies, Dr. Pai,” she gasps out, still breathless and barely able to speak even after coming out of the afterglow.  
“Well, Nurse Lettuce, we are striving for improvement, so I suppose I can’t expect immediate results. Still, a punishment is in order so that you learn for next time. You will be made to hold 2500 mL for your night shift, understand?”  
He uses the catheter to fill her bladder to this point before using a urethral plug to ensure that she doesn’t leak. “That is, you’ll have to hold that much off the bat. I will measure you later, and if you haven’t reached 3000 by then, then I will have to punish you for not remaining properly hydrated. Do I make myself clear?”  
As always, Lettuce feels herself overcome with a mixture of dread and excitement at his words, but all she does is nod and say, “Of course, Dr. Pai.”  
He helps her up and helps her to the bathroom, so that they can get her cleaned up in time for her shift, which is sure to be an interesting one now.


End file.
